A Dream Come True
by devi0usangel
Summary: AU. MoriHaru. bit of a Cinderella story. just written for the fluff.


**A/N: M**y dear followers, this is an apology gift for not publishing chapter 4 of Dark Whispers. I just had to write this so...Enjoy! also, **PLZ **review! it would be very appreciated!

Haruhi Fujioka was seriously sick of her life. She hated her stepmother, who was a money fanatic, and her stepsisters, who took advantage of the fact that they were identical twins to bother her (although she knew the difference between the two). She was currently wiping the floor for the 1,000th time when her stepmother walked in purposely with muddied shoes.

"Haruhi, when you're done with this, help your sisters and I get dressed." Kyoya, her stepmother, said with fake sweetness.

Haruhi looked at her with confusion written all over her face.

"The Prince issued a ball, remember?" Hikaru, her stepsister, said while walking in.

"I don't think she remembers, Hikaru. She's too busy always being stuck in her books." Kaoru, Hikaru's twin said.

"Will you two please shut up? Your bickering is annoying." Kyoya yelled.

"Sorry, mother." The twins said in unison.

After what seemed like hours of Haruhi pushing and pulling dresses, Haruhi's stepmother and stepsisters finally left for the ball. Of course Kyoya had left many chores for Haruhi to complete, but she had no reason to complain. The house was quiet and empty for once. Besides, Haruhi would rather clean than go to a ball she didn't care about.

An hour later, after most of the chores had been completed, Haruhi was cleaning out her stepmother's closet she felt her hand touch paper when she reached for the back. Haruhi quickly pulled it out and saw that it was an envelope addressed to her from her father. Tears prickled her eyelashes as Haruhi remembered the frozen beaming smile on Tamaki Suoh's face, eyes closed peacefully as he was gently put into a coffin. Before she ended up crying, Haruhi quickly opened the envelope and saw that there was a golden heart- shaped locket inside. As Haruhi was taking the locket out, she saw a rolled up piece of paper. She took it out and discovered that it was a letter. It read:

** Haruhi, my beloved daughter,**

** The locket that accompanies this letter was very important to your mother. She cherished it with her heart. I gave it to her after our marriage. I hope you wear it often, though I know you'll like a princess in it. Anyways, I write this letter to you about your friend, Takashi Morinazuka. Hopefully, you still remember him.**

Haruhi smiled. Of course she remembered Mori, he was her childhood friend. They had done absolutely everything together. They were so close that both of their parents (Haruhi's father and Mori's parents) had agreed to get them engaged. Haruhi glanced at the gold band on her left hand and sighed. Unfortunately, after Haruhi's father's death, her stepmother had forbidden Haruhi from ever seeing Mori again. She read on since she was scared of tearing the letter.

**Well… Mori, his parents and I have not been completely honest with you. Takashi Morinazuka is actually Prince Takashi. I know that you are upset, but please forgive us.**

**Your Loving father, **

**Tamaki Souh**

_ Upset_, Haruhi thought, _you're not even close, Father_. Haruhi's quite open best friend and fiancé was actually the silent Prince Takashi. Now going to the ball didn't seem like such a bad idea for Haruhi. After all, she was going to see Mori after a long time. She badly wished she could go, but that was impossible because Kyoya had taken everything of Haruhi's and had given it to her stepsisters. Haruhi unconsciously clutched her locket tightly. By doing this she realized that the locket would open if something small like the tip of a pen was pushed in the the corner. For some odd reason, Haruhi had a feeling the locket was going to help. So she ran to her room, which obviously had many pens in it. When Haruhi opened the locket, a pink smoke was emitted from it. Once all the smoke was gone, Haruhi was surprised to see a small boy standing in front of her, clutching a pink bunny.

"Haru -chan!" the boy exclaimed pouncing towards Haruhi. The boy hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Haruhi asked politely.

"I'm Hunny, your fairy godmother." The boy said.

"Um…. Okay." Haruhi said slowly, not being able to tell of the boy was serious or not.

"I couldn't stand Haru –chan upset, so I'm going to make sure you go to the ball." Hunny said. Haruhi realized that Hunny was very serious.

"How? I don't have anything to wear." Haruhi asked hesitantly.

"Don't worry Usa –chan and I will fix that." Hunny said, referring to the bunny as he weaved it in the air.

Haruhi spun around and looked at herself in the mirror. Her ordinary clothes were transformed into a flowing turquoise dress and silver heels.

"Luckily, Usa –chan's magic is powerful. The dress won't ever fade away. "Hunny said, happily looking at Haruhi's new transformation.

"Hunny, I don't think I can walk all the way to the castle." Haruhi said, trying not to sound rude.

Hunny didn't realize and said," it's outside. Good luck, Haru –chan.". with that he faded away.

Haruhi sighed and walked to the door. She gasped as she opened the door. In front of her stood a black limousine, the type that her father used to own. A handsome red- haired male opened the door for her.

"Thank you..." Haruhi said as she stepped in, obviously not knowing the man's name.

"Kasanoda." The man said angrily.

Kasanoda purposely drove to the castle in silence. A few minutes later, Kasanoda stopped the limousine and Haruhi stepped out. She stared in awe as she looked at the palace. Kasanoda cleared his throat, ushering Haruhi to go in. Haruhi climbed the many steps and was directed to the ballroom by the guards at the entrance. She walked into the ballroom, which was as big as the first floor of her house. Many people turned and stared, but Haruhi was intent on finding Prince Takashi. When she spotted him, Haruhi almost ran to him, but luckily people began to move away from her as if splitting like the Red Sea. Unfortunately, two people blocked Haruhi's way. It took her a few seconds to realize that it was only her stepsisters, Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Oh look Hikaru, Haruhi I going towards the price." Kaoru said, glancing at Hikaru.

"It's too bad we won't let her." Hikaru said glancing back at Kaoru and then and Haruhi.

The twins tried to grab her, but Haruhi instantly yelled, "Mori –kun! Help!", at the top of her lungs.

Prince Takashi had been talking to his parents when he heard someone yell his name. Only one person ever called him Mori –kun. Out of instinct and adrenaline, Prince Takashi bounded towards the voice.

In the blink of an eye, Haruhi was lifted off the ground by strong, steady hands. Haruhi looked down and smiled. She was greeted with Mori's twinkling eyes and slight smile that only she knew the meaning of. Mori spun around and set Haruhi down on the ground again. As soon as Haruhi's feet touched the ground, she hugged Mori and whispered, "I missed you."

Mori instantly wrapped his arm around her and set his chin on the top of Haruhi's head. When Haruhi slowly moved away, Mori slipped his hand in Haruhi's and guided her outside to the royal garden. Here he dropped his "silent" act and said,

"I did, too."

This time Mori genuinely smiled instead of a fake silent one. Haruhi smiled and then frowned suddenly.

"Mori –kun, why did you hide the fact that you are a prince from me?" she asked sounding a little hurt.

Mori became serious and his body went tense when he detected the hurt in Haruhi's voice.

"I would have told you, but I was forced to keep it a secret because of my parents." Mori said. Then he smiled, "but I'm glad you know now."

After saying this, Mori dipped own and his lips met Haruhi's delicate, soft ones.

"Haruhi, Takashi, come inside." A voice called out behind them a minute later.

Mori and Haruhi sprung apart in shock, only to see Mori's father, the king, standing at the door they both took one look at each other and practically ran to the door. The couple was met by a shower of flower petals as they walked in. Mori led Haruhi to the front of the ballroom and got down on one knee.

"Haruhi Fujioka, will you do me the honor of becoming my bride?" Mori asked.

"Yes" was all that Haruhi could say.

Mori guided a golden ring onto Haruhi's left hand. He then got up and then kissed her again.

O~~~~O

(Ouran Academy Music Room)

"And that, ladies, is the Host Club's Cinderella story." Renge Houshakuji said, popping out from nowhere.

Girls began to clap and many fainted as they watched Haruhi and Mori- sempai kiss. All of the Host Club sighed now that their show was over.

"Awww….. Isn't Haruhi adorable?!" Tamaki said, blushing madly. Then he went serious and said, "Well. At least my beloved daughter's lips aren't being wasted by Mori –sempai."

"That's not true, Boss." Hikaru said, frowning.

"Eh? What's that supposed to mean?" Tamaki asked.

"Boss, maybe you should turn around." Kaoru said slowly.

Tamaki turned around and yelled, "My beloved daughter!"

Because he had seen was that Haruhi and Mori –sempai were actually kissing.

"Yay, Takashi!" Hunny yelled as Tamaki ran towards the new couple.

Hikaru and Kaoru shook their heads and said in unison," this was bound to happen. It is a dream come true after all."


End file.
